


Summer Wine

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Haechan is a waiter, Kissing, M/M, drugged, how do I tag this uhm, mark is rich and people are scared of him even though he's baby, rich people, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: “Mr Haechan,” Mark said softly once he finally reached the blonde. “Can we speak?”The boy turned around, his eyes widening in surprise, but it was soon covered with a gentle smile as he carefully passed the plate that was in his hands to a nearby worker.“Of course, Mr Lee.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Summer Wine

“Elegant party, I must say,” Mark nodded his head down, his dark brown strands falling upon his eyes as he glanced around the room, never settling on one person for too long – they may get the wrong idea.

“A compliment from you, Mark Lee? I’m truly honoured,” Yeri let a giggle pass through her lips, enchanting those who stood near them. But they knew her laugh was reserved for only those who were worthy of it. In other words, only Mark. “But why the long face? Is something wrong?”

“I saw a blonde go by,” Mark straightened his back, a hand reaching for his tie as he loosened its knot. The smile on his face tightened at the glare Yeri sent his way when whispers began. Of course, it wouldn’t take long before everyone in the hall would search for this blonde that Mark had mentioned. “I want to know his name.”

“Mark Lee,” Yeri sighed, tired. “In a hall filled with many blondes, how am I supposed to find this one Cinderella for you?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Mark took a glass from a nearby waiter, taking a long sip before placing it down on the table beside him, trying his best to ignore the way some girls made moves to grab it. “I’ll find him myself if that’s a bother for you.”

Before Yeri could excuse herself, claiming that she couldn’t possibly allow a guest to go on such a journey, Mark walked past her, chuckling lightly at the sight of people gasping in shock. Did they not know that Mark and Yeri were friends from a long time ago? There was no need to be shocked. An exasperated sigh was heard behind him again and Yeri’s sweet voice informing everyone that there was still much food to get through followed.

Mark made his way to the entrance of the hall, checking through his phone as he stood by the door, quickly typing a message to his friends, asking them to search for a blonde in a white top. Most of them didn’t reply, probably already passed out somewhere in the corner in each others arms, but a few answered immediately – just how Mark liked it.

“Mr Lee,” a voice called out to him once he put his phone away. Mark turned around and smiled at the person – blonde hair, white shirt, but different face. “I hear you’ve been looking for a blonde male?”

“That I am,” Mark answered. “But rather unfortunately, it isn’t you that I’m looking for, Jeno.”

“Ah, how disappointing,” Jeno closed his eyes in grief. When he opened them, there was a glint of mischief in there. “But I wasn’t suggesting myself, Mark.”

“If you are going to say my name,” Mark began his typical lecture and he could see Jeno on the brink of laughter. “At least call me hyung.”

“Alright then, Mark hyung,” Jeno rolled his eyes and took a hold of Mark’s blazer, tugging him towards the balcony – it was a quieter place with a lot more privacy. The eyes that were staring into Mark had drastically decreased when they entered the open area and he let out a deep breath. “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I think I have a fair idea of who you’re looking for.”

“You do?” Mark spoke with excitement that he had concealed before. Jeno smiled at the change – it was nice when Mark finally let go of the veil that he held so tightly above himself in order to be respected and not treated like a child. “Who is it, Jeno?”

“A boy named Haechan, I'm guessing,” Jeno took his phone out and showed Mark a picture. The blonde hair, white shirt, tanned skin. It was who Mark was looking for. “He came into town just a week ago. Currently, he’s been living in a room that Yeri offered him in exchange for working during her parties.”

“Thanks,” Mark glanced down at the phone before shooting Jeno a look. “But I must ask, how did you manage to gain so much information in such a short period of time. I only told Yeri about him around 10 minutes ago.”

“You see, Mark hyung,” Jeno spoke with a faint smirk gracing his lips. “When you’re involved, everything happens quickly. News spreads from one side of the hall to another and you may have forgotten, but I’m also part of the group chat in which you requested for help in.”

“That makes sense,” Mark shook his head at the long-winded explanation. “Anyways, Lee Jeno, you’ve managed to give me this much information, mind giving me his current location?”

“He works for Yeri, where else would he be?”

Mark tore his eyes off Jeno and scanned the room through the window, almost giving up until he caught a glimpse of the boy, Haechan, passing a drink to someone.

“Found him,” Mark breathed out and gave Jeno a pat on his arm. “Thanks again, Jeno. I owe you one.”

The door to the balcony opened, letting a gush of cold wind surge into the heated inside area. A few of the people by the door groaned at the sudden cold but shut their mouths when they realised Mark was the cause. Instead of apologising, like he would’ve, Mark kept his eyes on Haechan as he passed through the crowd, almost pushing people out of the way to make sure he didn’t lose the boy. Thankfully, for once the audience of people watching him did something sensible and blocked Haechan’s route to the kitchen. The boy stopped and looked at them all in confusion, a small pout forming on his face when no one moved a muscle.

“Mr Haechan,” Mark said softly once he finally reached the blonde. “Can we speak?”

The boy turned around, his eyes widening in surprise, but it was soon covered with a gentle smile as he carefully passed the plate that was in his hands to a nearby worker.

“Of course, Mr Lee.”

-

“You could not have waited till the party was over?” Haechan asked as he watched Mark take out a pair of glasses and place them on the table, waiting for Haechan to bring the drink.

“Could anyone wait when someone like you is just walking around?” Mark leaned back in his seat and relished in the sound of Haechan laughing, throwing his head back as his eyes closed. “Come take a seat, what’s taking you so long?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Haechan began to mix the drink in his hand. “This takes a while to make, you know.”

“What’s its name?” Mark waited patiently as Haechan finally sat down next to him on the couch. They were in the room Yeri had given Haechan since it was the closest place they could go to for some privacy. The look on Yeri’s face when she saw Mark walking away with Haechan was frankly priceless, thankfully Jeno had taken a picture of her and sent it into the group chat that had her in it.

“I call it summer wine, nothing special,” Haechan poured it into their glasses. Mark gladly accepted the glass and brought it to his lips, taking a sip of it. “How does it taste?”

“It’s lovely,” Mark took another sip and held the glass in his lap. “What’s it made out of?”

“I don’t really tell others my secret recipe,” Haechan swirled the drink in his glass and looked at Mark from under his eyelashes. “But I guess I’ll tell you some of it.”

“And what is it?” Mark urged, trailing a hand up to Haechan knee, softly giving it a squeeze when the latter made no move to push him away. “What’s it made out of, then?”

“Strawberries,” Haechan replied, his voice smaller than before as Mark ran his hand up his thigh, giving it faint touches as he reached his waist. “Cherries.”

“Cherries?” Mark repeated and shuffled closer, taking another sip from the drink before abandoning it on the table. “Is that all?”

“There’s a long list,” Haechan whispered, his half-lidded eyes staring blatantly at Mark’s lips as the distance between them shortened greatly. “But let’s just skip to the good part, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Mark pressed his lips against Haechan, feeling a rush of happiness burst through him as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. With a tug, Mark pulled Haechan onto his lap, securely placing his hands on his waist. He nibbled on Haechan’s bottom lip, thriving off the sounds he let out and Haechan leaned back a bit. Mark chased after his lips, but a firm hand stopped him and a light chuckle followed.

“What’s wrong?” Mark questioned when Haechan made no move to continue the kiss.

“You didn’t finish your drink,” Haechan pouted, gesturing to the glass on the table, half empty. Mark grunted and quickly grabbed it, holding Haechan in place as he swallowed the rest down.

“There, happy? Can we continue?” Mark panted, and Haechan’s lips were suddenly against his again. The coldness of the drink made his lips cooler than before and he shivered when Haechan ran his tongue along his lips.

A hand crept down his shirt and he gladly allowed for it to open up the buttons in a painfully slow pace. The second the last one opened, Mark felt Haechan move from his lap. The hand on his shoulder pushed him down on the couch and he felt exposed as Haechan looked down at him. The expression on his face was unreadable and everything was slowly getting blurry. Was he crying?

"Take off your watch and rings, baby," Haechan whispered, his voice raspy and quieter than before, making blood rush to Mark's cheeks. Without any hesitation, he held his hand out to Haechan, allowing the blonde to remove his accessories. "Help me pass the time."

"What?" Mark mumbled, his eyelids were getting heavier as the seconds passed and Haechan brought his hand to his face, softly caressing it. 

"What a shame," Haechan sighed, brushing Mark's hair back and he leaned down to press his lips against Mark's again. "I finally had a nice room."

He rubbed his nose against Mark's cheek and the blondes antics were getting distant, the light was disappearing and the sounds were all closing off.

"And on top of that," Haechan kissed his closed eyes, a faint smile on his face. "I actually kind of liked you."

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


Light from the cracks of the closed curtains filled the room and fell over Mark's eyes. He let out a groan of annoyance and brought his hand to his face, blocking the light. A second passed as consciousness finally poured into him and he sprung out of his bed in a hurry. 

Empty. The room was empty. Mark let out a deep breath and he reached for his pockets, only to discover that he was in nothing but his boxers, his clothes discarded neatly in the corner of the room. His rings, his watch, his phone, his wallet. All of it was gone. Mark collapsed onto the bed — also empty and plain — and stared up at the ceiling, his head hurting from whatever he had drunk last night and his mind racing. 

It would be normal for someone to be panicking in this situation, where all their belongings had gotten stolen and the criminal wasn't in sight. But instead of feeling dread wash over him, only a smile came, tugging his lips up and crinkling his eyes. 

"Donghyuck," he said, eyes never leaving the ceiling. "I'll catch you next time."

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda really like the song summer wine and this came to be. It doesn't make much sense but yeah 😚
> 
> If you didn't understand what happened uhm then Mark and Haechan had already met before, that's why Mark was so interested in meeting him. The 'summer wine' that Haechan served Mark was drugged and that's why Mark fell unconscious, letting Haechan steal everything and leave by the morning.
> 
> 😚 [cc](https://curiouscat.me/deelonghyuck) 😚


End file.
